<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>put your curse in reverse by captmortemers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674451">put your curse in reverse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captmortemers/pseuds/captmortemers'>captmortemers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Distant Shores (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captmortemers/pseuds/captmortemers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena’s first priority was getting back to Edward and her crew. Then she’d worry about Robert and the compass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Mortemer/Main Character (Distant Shores)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>put your curse in reverse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Elena did after visiting the museum was pack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A first aid kit, painkillers, a Swiss Army knife, tampons, basic toiletries, a flashlight, a metal water bottle, a portable charger for her phone (which had somehow been magically put back in her pocket upon her return). All of it she put in a canvas bag that wasn’t exactly era-appropriate, but would blend in better than, say, her Jansport. Then she brushed her teeth without the use of charcoal or salt for the first time in months, used all the advantages of indoor plumbing, and finally took a proper shower, staying there until the water ran cold. When all was said and done, she sat on her bed and stared unseeing at the wall, trying to remind herself that everything she’d lived through had actually happened. Thinking about Edward helped. That was something concrete, something attainable she could focus on—getting back to him. He was as real as it got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The museum curator’s words rang in her ears: “They say no matter how many times Elena disappeared, she always came back to find her true love, Captain Edward Mortemer. It’s said that after Elena disappeared for the final time, Edward spent the rest of his days sailing the seven seas, waiting for her to return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the exact future she’d been dreading, the one the amulet had shown her. Torn apart by time and space, both of them ultimately alone. Edward’s voice echoed through her head, determined and hopeful: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Then we will change that future.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears welled in her eyes. She covered her face, breathing deep. To think a couple of months ago she didn’t know he existed—never would’ve even dreamed of him. Now she couldn’t imagine life without him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to get back to him. There was no alternative. Not one she’d survive, anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert had told her to meet him back at the museum the next night so they could formulate a plan. The last thing she wanted to do was trust him but, as he himself said, it was their best bet of getting back to the right time. “We can go back to trying to kill each other as soon as we get home,” He’d promised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elena’s first priority was getting back to Edward and her crew. Then she’d worry about Robert and the compass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exhaustion wore heavy on her. Despite how much she ached, this was her first peaceful moment in months. There was no gaping threat looming over her now. Just a deep longing that she was rapidly getting used to. She ducked under the covers of her bed and was asleep the second her head hit the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Elena spent the next two weeks reading everything she could about the Golden Age of Piracy and the 18th Century, taking notes of the major events and anything else that seemed useful in a notebook that she kept in her bag. She didn’t want to be caught off-guard this time around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, after what felt like forever, it was time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was well past midnight and Elena waited with bated breath by the side exit of the museum. She’d done her part—distracted and incapacitated the guards, disabled the cameras and security measures, ensured Robert’s exit. Now the plan hinged only on his ability to grab the compass and get out before they were discovered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elena remained stubbornly optimistic, even as time dragged on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a painstakingly long silence, her head snapped up at the sound of running footsteps, just in time to see Robert appear from down the hall, sprinting towards her at full speed. She slammed the exit door open, holding it for him. The alarms started to ring. As soon as he crossed the threshold, they both took off down the alley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have it?” She demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would I be here if I didn’t?” He shot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kept running as sirens made themselves known in the distance. Robert led her through winding back roads and alleys (how he knew the area so well was anyone’s guess), until finally they came tumbling out onto the main road blocks away, near a park. “C’mon,” He said, heading for the treeline. Elena followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was well past three in the morning, and the park was empty. They caught their breath hidden safely among the trees, a good distance away from the museum. “We have to hurry,” Robert said, reaching into his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Why do you wanna get back so badly anyways?” Elena asked. It had been bothering her for days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a look. “Is now really the time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t deflect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not. I want to get back because I’ve made something of myself there, and have nothing left for me here. Simple as that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She suspected it wasn’t, but she let it drop as he drew the compass out of his jacket, held with a cloth. He deposited it onto his free, bare hand and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing. It didn’t glow. It didn’t move. The needle didn’t even so much as tilt. Elena’s stomach twisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why—why isn’t it doing anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert scowled, shaking the compass. The sirens in the distance were getting louder. “Work, damn you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thrust her hand out. “Let me try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert eyed her skeptically but handed it over. It was warm to the touch in her palm. Still, it didn’t glow, or move, or change in anyway. Panic lodged itself in her throat. She kept praying that suddenly it would light up, carrying them away. Hoping beyond hope that this couldn’t just be it. Please. Not after everything. Please work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why isn’t it working?” She demanded again, feeling borderline hysteric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the hell am I to know?” Robert retorted. He stalked away, hands on his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sirens were getting closer. Elena closed her eyes to stop an onslaught of sudden tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d never been one much for crying when she was upset, but… all she could see was Edward on that final night, smiling so joyfully at her. It was the only time she’d ever seen him truly unburdened. The impression of his arms around her was a lasting one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Robert’s sharp voice tore her out of her lamenting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down and gasped. The compass was glowing now. Not the blinding light she was used to, but a soft hum. Maybe…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desperately, she thought of Edward again. Of Charlie and Oliver. Of Maggie and Ginny and Kendrick and Jonas and the twins and even Henry. The compass grew hotter, brighter, the needle beginning to spin. The light was rapidly becoming blinding. Elena felt a familiar tug in her gut. She looked up just in time to see Robert lunge for her, and then—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bright, searing white light covered everything. Every sensation just burned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it faded, Elena was no longer in the park, and it was no longer the middle of the night. Robert was standing besides her, hand latched around her wrist, blinking and disoriented. She tugged out of his grip, stepping away. They were standing in some back alley, the sounds of a bustling town echoing all around them. Street vendors called out to customers somewhere nearby. The familiar salty smell of the sea carried over. Gulls cried and circled overhead. “It worked,” Elena breathed, a giddy relief spreading through her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert scowled. “Only for you, it seems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down. The compass was still in her hand, warm and glowing softly. A sense of dread washed over her, remembering the power it had briefly given her. She thrust it in Robert’s direction. “Take it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned, eyeing her suspiciously. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it only works for me, then I want it as far away as possible,” She told him. “I’m not—I don’t want to risk it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took the compass without further prodding, giving her a nod in response. “Fine by me.” He glanced around at their surroundings. “Where have you taken us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… not sure, actually. Let’s go find out.” Without a backwards glance at him, Elena stalked out into the town proper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were in a port city, right near the harbor. Colorful buildings in the Spanish style decorated the waterfront as merchant ships sailed in and out. Sailors loaded and unloaded cargo. People milled about, buying wares and gossiping. Children laughed and chased each other. Prostitutes called out to passerbys from a local brothel. The occasional carriage parted the crowds. Overconfident soldiers—Spaniards, from the look of it—flirted with young ladies who pretended to be bashful and flustered. Stray dogs dug through the garbage. The sun beat down heavy on them all, too hot and oppressive. Elena grinned. It was beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Cuba,” Robert said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced at him where he stood half a step behind her. “You’re sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. “The city seems to have grown exponentially since I was last here, but I recognize it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elena huffed. At least she could speak fluent Spanish. But— “Why would the compass take us here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re likely the only one who can answer that,” Robert told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. The compass only worked for her now. Considering the fleeting power it had granted her before, it made sense. But that didn’t mean she knew how to control it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although—it only started working when she’d been thinking of Edward, and her crew. Her family. And then it’d brought her here. There had to be a reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” She said. “How about this? You go your way, I go mine, and we meet up, compare notes, and come up with a new plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert scoffed. “Very well.” He turned on his heel and headed down the road without another word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye to you too.” Only when he vanished completely in the crowd did Elena turn around and set to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first place she went was the tavern, which was usually the center of gossip for most towns. She eavesdropped on a number of conversations, but didn’t pick up much more than some local drama and news on the apparent war between Venice and the Ottoman Empire. Useful, but not what she was looking for. After hanging around a bit, she headed to the next best source of information: the brothel. If there was one thing she’d learned in her adventures, it was that working girls made for the best sources. Charlie made it a point to have a connection in every harbor, and that was a good place to start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A woman in a low cut blue dress smiled coyly as she approached, cooing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, aren’t you a pretty sight?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She leaned forward in a way that accentuated her cleavage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You look troubled, lovely girl. Perhaps Idelle could help ease your mind?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She slid a hand down her body suggestively when she said her name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Elena agreed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just not in the way you’re thinking. I was hoping you might have some information.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Idelle raised a delicately painted eyebrow, propping her chin in her hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I might. For a price, of course.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> All of the currency Elena had earned had remained in the past when she left. Luckily, she had a solution to that. She fished out three gold necklaces of hers and a pair of pearl earrings from her bag. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t have any coin on me, but would these work?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The jewelry had all come from Elena’s mother, a cold and demanding woman who’d never had much love in her heart for her daughter. Elena wouldn’t be sad to part with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Idelle’s face lit up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Indeed they would.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thrust out her palm. Elena handed over the jewelry and she slipped it into her corset. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it you want to know?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m looking for a ship captain by the name of Edward Mortemer, and I heard a rumor I might find him here.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Idelle hesitated, glancing quickly to either side. Elena seized on the hesitation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please. He’s… a friend of mine, and I need his help.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> It wasn’t quite a lie. Not completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, the other woman frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If he’s a friend as you claim, wouldn’t you know where to find him?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><em><span>“I’m</span></em> <em><span>here</span></em><em><span>, aren’t I?”</span></em><span> Elena countered.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>A smile tugged on Idelle’s lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Very well. But let us speak somewhere more private.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She touched Elena’s shoulder, trailing her fingers down her arm and lacing their fingers together. With a tug, she led Elena into the brothel towards a backroom. Clever—all anyone else would see is a prostitute and her client.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the door was shut, Idelle turned to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know the captain’s quartermaster, Miss Smith. She visited last month, looking for knowledge on a Spanish galleon set to sail into harbor soon. Once she got hold of the ship’s route, they set off the next morn. That was the last I saw of them.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><span>Elena deflated. </span><em><span>I just missed them.</span></em> <em><span>“Did—did she say where they were going? Or if they’d be back?”</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Idelle shook her head. Disappointed, Elena thanked her and made her way out. Okay, so they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been here. The compass wasn’t exactly reliable, so maybe this was as close as it could get her. Still, it was better than nothing. She knew Charlie was alive. Or, at least, had been a month ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her next best chance of finding them was to get to Tiburon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took some asking and bartering, but she finally found a small merchant’s ship headed to the Bahamas that was willing to take her strange and suspicious form of payment. Robert found her just before she boarded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I suppose this is where we part ways,” He said, once she filled him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elena paused at the foot of the gangplank. “You’re sure you don’t want to come?” Not that she really wanted him to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waved his hand dismissively. “Tiburon is not the place to find a crew or a ship. I plan to travel to Nassau for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, good luck, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t need it.” He considered her for a moment, before tipping his head with uncharacteristic respectfulness. “Until we meet again, Elena Valdez.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” She watched him as he walked away. Then she turned and boarded the ship, ready to sail home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>It was only another week before they reached Tiburon, but to Elena it felt like years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ship arrived early in the morning, when the sun had just crested over the water, the sky pale shades of blue and yellow. Elena was one of the first off the ship. Tiburon looked mostly the same, only there seemed to be a few new buildings. There weren’t very many people out due to the early hour, but shop owners were starting to open their stores and she could smell fresh bread from the bakery down the street. She stood there for just a moment, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, letting it all wash over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A voice suddenly asked, “Elena?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her eyes, excitement springing alive in her chest. A young teenage boy stood a few feet away, staring at her in wonder. He looked familiar, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it—you?” He asked, sounding hopeful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um. Yes?” Then it hit her. “Oh my God. Hugh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace’s son grinned at her, excitement sparking in his eyes. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> you!” He launched himself into her arms and she barely caught him. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> you would return! Miss Smith promised you would!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elena’s brain struggled to keep up. Last time she’d seen Hugh, he’d been a child. Now…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled back and considered him. He was almost at her shoulders now. “Look at you,” She said, trying to sound more cheerful than she felt. Just how long had she been gone? “You’re so big now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His grin widened and he puffed his chest up. “I know! Mama insists I still have a few more years, but I’ll be a sailor soon enough, just like you! And Captain Edward!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s—that’s exciting, Hugh. Hey, speaking of Edward. Is he here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hugh tilted his head, confused and a touch disappointed. He peered behind her towards the docks. “Is he not with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elena stomped down on her dejection. “No, no. I… travelled on my own. I was hoping to meet them here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” The boy slumped a bit, before perking back up almost immediately. “Well, no matter! They will return soon, and I know Mama will be happy to see you meanwhile. Come!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Elena could even think to protest, Hugh grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with surprising strength. As they went, he continued to chatter her ear off. “Captain Edward said you had to return home and that it was very far away. It must be, as I have not heard any tales of the great pirate Valdez, but I am sure you have had many adventures! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me all about them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elena fielded his questions as best she could, keeping the answers vague until they arrived outside Grace’s shop. Hugh shoved the door open and cried, “Mama! Elena is back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace jumped from where she stood behind the counter, sewing a dress. Her head whipped up, face drawn into an admonishing expression before it gave way to shock. She gasped, covering her mouth. “Oh my!” She rushed around the counter and gave Elena a warm, matronly hug. There were more lines on her face and more grey in her hair. “‘Tis been so long, Elena. It is mighty good to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too, Grace.” It was, really, but she didn’t feel any relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you she would be back!” Hugh said. “I want to hear more about your home. What is it like there? How far away is it? Do they have—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugh,” Grace scolded lightly. “I am sure Elena has had a long journey, and the last thing she wants is to be pestered. Besides, you have chores to attend to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hugh groaned. “But Mama—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They bickered for a bit, while Elena leaned back against the counter, trying to steady herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually the door shook when Hugh left and closed it with a long-suffering groan specific to middle school boys. Grace shook her head, turning back to Elena. “I apologize for him,” She said, though her expression was fond. “You know how young men can be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace took one of her hands in both of hers. “You seem like you’ve had a long journey, dear. Would you like some tea? Something stronger?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s alright. I just—“ She trailed off, unsure of how to proceed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older woman smiled kindly at her. “I take it you came here looking for your captain and crew.” Elena nodded. “Well, ‘tis been a few weeks, so they are due to return any day to resupply the ship. In the meantime, I have a spare room for you up top. You can stay there until their return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Grace you don’t have to—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace waved it aside. “Nonsense! After all you have done for this town, you have earned it. ‘Tis no trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, Elena sat on the tiny bed in the attic of the shop. Everything was wooden and simple, thin drapes thrown over the windows and soft, dully colored blankets on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’d clearly been years since Elena had been there. There was no telling how much she’d missed—all the travels, all the fights, all the adventures, all the highs, all the lows. Who’s to say there’d even be a place left for her here? So much could have changed in the time she was gone. So much already had. Anything could have happened. Elena put her head in her hands, tears burning her eyes at the uncertainty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock it off,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she told herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t jump to conclusions.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was pointless to torture herself. The only thing she could think to do was wait now. She’d wait for eternity, if she had to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>In the end, it was only two days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elena woke to an incessant knocking at the door. The sun wasn’t even up yet. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she stumbled over and opened the door. Grace stood there, a wide smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re back,” She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope tore through her, so strong it hurt. “I’ll be right there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After getting dressed more quickly than ever before, Elena raced down the steps two at a time. Grace grinned knowingly at her as she passed. She was out the door before she fully even registered it, heart thumping painfully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re back. They’re back. They’re back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elena burst out onto the still-dark and empty street. She didn’t get very far before Edward rounded the corner in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes met and the rest of the world faded into the background. Elena couldn’t hold back a relieved sob at the sight of him. He didn’t look all that different—more tired, maybe. His hair was a bit longer and there was a new small scar just above his jaw, but other than that he looked just as he did when she left. Disbelief and longing warred across his face. His eyes were wide, raking over her with an intensity that made her shiver. They stood frozen for a long moment, just taking the other in. Then, like a prayer, he whispered, “Elena.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if a spell was broken, she jolted forward, rushing down the street. He met her halfway. She threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder as he wrapped his around her back. It lit her up from the inside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Edward.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward let out a shaky breath. “You’re here,” He murmured, like he couldn’t possibly believe it. “You're really here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I—I came back as soon as I could.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled back, cupping her cheek with one of his hands. A brilliant grin spread across his face, eyes shining. “Elena. I—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him, slow and warm. His hand threaded itself in her hair to deepen it. They broke apart right as she started to feel lightheaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By God, have I missed you,” He said, brushing her hair out of her face. The adoring expression he wore made her heart feel like it was going to burst through her chest. “How did you…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I—may have stolen the compass from a museum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snorted, endlessly fond. “Of course you did. If anyone could pillage a museum on her own, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elena hesitated. “Well…” He arched an eyebrow at her. “I wasn’t exactly on my own. Robert helped me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In an instant, the joyful mood changed. Something dark flashed across Edward’s face. His grip on her waist tightened for a moment. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s alive. Don’t worry,” She added quickly, before Edward could get himself too worked up. “We came to an understanding. He won’t be bothering us again. I think.” They hadn’t made any formal agreements, but it wasn’t like he had any reason to go after them now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Edward scowled. “I thought you would’ve learned by now not to trust him,” He said coldly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Irritation sparked in her chest. “I don’t. But I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> would’ve learned by now to trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked at her, taken aback. “I do, but he—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then trust me to make my own decisions,” She snapped, cutting him off sharply. “Not only was I well aware of the consequences, but I can take care of myself. I’ve more than proven that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His expression softened. “I know,” He told her. “Believe me, I know. I apologize. I only—Robert is a dangerous man. The last thing I want is to see you hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That settled her a bit. “I’m not.” She entwined their hands and kissed his knuckles. “See?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That same wonderful smile settled on his lips, and she melted completely, all offense already forgotten. “Aye,” He murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but smile back. The scar on his lower cheek caught her attention again. She traced the thin white line. “What happened here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He covered her hand with his, squeezing lightly. “Nothing. A lucky hit, is all.” She gave him a look, and he chuckled. “I’m fine. Truly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” Elena glanced down at his arms and torso, wondering what else he was hiding. The last thing she needed was him bleeding out in front of her because he was being too stubborn. “The crew. How’s the crew?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re well. They will be overjoyed to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “Me too.” It had been a long few weeks, and the elation she first felt was slowly giving way to the reality of her situation. She slumped against Edward’s chest, suddenly exhausted, leaning most of her weight against him. “Edward, I—“ The words died in her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands gently ran up and down her back. “What is it?” He asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…How long was I gone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands faltered. He didn’t say anything at first, just stood still as a statue. A cold and heavy weight settled in Elena’s stomach. “Edward?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled her closer, holding on like it would kill him to let go. “Five years.” The pain in his voice was palpable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sharp, bitter grief swept through her. She closed her eyes, unable to keep the tears from sliding down her cheeks. It had only been weeks for her, and even that had felt like torture. The idea of five years— “I’m sorry,” She rasped, guilt choking her. “I’m so, so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hushed her. She felt his hands brushing her tears away, impossibly gentle. “Don’t,” He whispered. “‘Tis hardly your fault, Elena. Nor does it matter. You’re here now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elena opened her eyes as he tilted her chin up. He was smiling softly at her, gaze loving and soft. Her heart ached. After everything, he still looked at her like she was his entire world. She shook her head. “Yeah,” She agreed, voice hoarse. “And I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thumb ran soothing circles along her jaw. A tiny frown tugged on his lips. “As much as I selfishly like the sound of that… what of your time? Your home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are my home,” She replied immediately. Saying it aloud, she recognized the truth of it in a way she hadn’t before. “You, and the crew, and the open sea. That’s all I need. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> all I need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward stared at her, expression unreadable. She held his gaze, unwavering. Surely by now he had to understand. Then he pulled her in and kissed her again, more urgently than before. Elena melted against him, pulling him closer by his coat. When they broke apart, he pressed their foreheads together. “Then you shall have me,” He promised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warmth flooded her. “Good. I would’ve hated to come all this way for nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled again, stroking her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” She said after a moment. He hummed. “You probably already know, but I have to say it. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward’s breath shuddered. He squeezed her gently, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Aye, I do know,” He told her, voice soft. “As I love you just the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for what could’ve been hours, embracing as the sun rose lazily above them. Eventually, they would have to leave. The world would move on and they would be forced to move with it. But for now, they held each other close and let everything else slip away. There, in Edward’s arms, Elena knew she was home. And she was here to stay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>